Ancestral Dragon Scripture
Legend Legend speaks of a certain creature that was born when the world was created, a creature known as the Ancestral Dragon. It is said to be capable of devouring the heavens and destroying the land, an existence that towers even over the apex. It was from the body of the Ancestral Dragon that all living beings eventually emerged and from then on, numerous life forms appeared in the world. It is said that the Ancestral Dragon’s body transformed into all living things. Amongst them are some who are born with great luck. Strange signs appear at their births, seeming to take the shapes of carps, snakes, pythons, serpents… all of these can be considered dragon type blessings. It means that there is a sliver of Ancestral Dragon Qi in their bodies, allowing them to possess talents that surpasses the masses Conditions # The Yuan Master must possess a dragon-type blessing to serve as a primer to the cultivation art. # Once the Yuan Master chooses to cultivate this art, he/she would be unable to change to other Genesis Qi cultivation arts, or he/she would be devoured by it. # Required very rare Genesis Resources to cultivate and upgrade. # In order to upgrade the cultivation art to level 3, the master must at least open a 7-colored Divine Palace (Novel: 551) Levels There are 4 levels to the Ancestral Dragon Scripture: # Omni Python Qi - Grade 5 Genesis Qi # World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi - Grade 7 Genesis Qi # Galaxy Sacred Dragon Qi - Grade 9 Genesis Qi # True Ancestral Dragon Qi - Ultra-Grade 9 Qi Genesis Resources # Omni Python Qi - Grade 5 Genesis Qi #* Genesis Swallowing Rock #* Heavenly Gold Marrow #* Nine Underworld Black Spring Crystal #* Grade 4 Python-Type Genesis Beast spirit # World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi - Grade 7 Genesis Qi #* Unknown - More than 100 precious and expensive genesis treasures # Galaxy Sacred Dragon Qi - Grade 9 Genesis Qi #* # True Ancestral Dragon Qi - Ultra-Grade 9 Qi Techniques # Omni Python Qi - Grade 5 Genesis Qi: #* It has a dark-gold colored genesis qi #** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 98; Manhua: 79 #* Profound Python Scale: #** The genesis qi will synthesize with the body and form a layer of python scales on the master's skin to increase defense and attack power. When it is fully mastered, a full strike of a high-tier Alpha-Origin Realm master won't be able to break the defense of the owner. #** It has 3 levels: #*** Elementary level: Azure #**** Automatically learn after cultivating the Ancestral Dragon Scripture #***** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 117; Manhua: 79 #*** Intermediate level: Golden #**** Upgraded after achieving Heaven Gate Realm Initial Stage #***** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 154; Manhua: 97 #*** Final level: Purplish Gold #**** Upgraded after absorbing a drop of the Saint's Blood #***** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 218; Manhua: 129 #* Python Swallows the Heaven Technique: #** The genesis qi transforms into a giant dark gold python #*** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 156; Manhua: 72 #** The python’s mouth seems to possess the power of devouring, darkness descending upon the entire sky for a moment as the devastating cyan tornado is swallowed with a single gulp. #* Profound Python Great Golden Bell: #** The strongest defense technique. The genesis qi transforms into a giant python that covers the master in the shape of a bell. #*** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 397 #* Omni Flood Dragon Qi - Grade 6 Genesis Qi: #** Z''hou Yuan's case only.'' It'' has a purplish-gold colored Genesis Qi #*** ''Zhou Yuan - Novel: 204; Manhua: 119 #*** The Grade 5 Genesis Qi, Omni Python Qi, is upgraded thanks to the 2/9 of Saint Dragon Blessing that Zhou Yuan got back after defeating Wu Huang #** Profound Flood Dragon Scale: #*** The genesis qi will synthesize with the body and form a layer of python (almost serpent) scales on the master's skin to increase defense and attack power. When it is fully mastered, a full strike of an apex Alpha-Origin Realm master won't be able to break the defense of the owner. #**** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 340 #**** Upgraded after having the 8th-grade Genesis Marrow Baptism #** Blue Flood Dragon Force: #*** A fusion skill of Earth Saint Rune and Omni Python Qi #*** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 624 #** Heavenly Python Scale: #*** #*** Zhou Yuan - Novel: '' # '''World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi - Grade 7 Genesis Qi': #* It has an azure-gold colored genesis qi #** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 762 #* Heavenly Flood Dragon Scale: #** The genesis qi will synthesize with the body and form a layer of serpent scales on the master's skin to increase defense and attack power. When it is fully mastered, a full strike of an apex Divine Palace Realm master won't be able to break the defense of the owner. #*** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 340 (mentioned) #* Azure Flood Dragon Form: #** The genesis qi transforms into a giant azure flood dragon #*** Zhou Yuan - Novel: 776 #* World Subduing Heavenly Dragon Qi - Grade 8 Genesis Qi: #** Zhou Yuan's case only. ''It has a platinum-gold colored genesis qi #*** ''Zhou Yuan - Novel: 997 #*** The Grade 7 Genesis Qi, World Subduing Heavenly Serpent Qi, is upgraded thanks to the 2/3 of Saint Dragon Blessing that Zhou Yuan got back after defeating Wu Yao #** Heavenly Dragon Scales: #*** The genesis qi will synthesize with the body and form a layer of serpent (almost dragon) scales on the master's skin to increase defense and attack power. When it is fully mastered, a full strike of an apex Heavenly Sun Realm master won't be able to break the defense of the owner. # Galaxy Sacred Dragon Qi - Grade 9 Genesis Qi: #*'Saint Dragon Scale': #**The genesis qi will synthesize with the body and form a layer of dragon scales on the master's skin to increase defense and attack power. When it is fully mastered, a full strike of a Nascent Origin and even Law Domain Realm master won't be able to break the defense of the owner. #***''Zhou Yuan - Novel: 340 (mentioned)'' # True Ancestral Dragon Qi - Ultra-Grade 9 Qi: #* Category:Techniques Category:Genesis Qi Cultivation Art